Wreck the Halls
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: "Ron, your balls are rolling away", "Not surprised, after listening to you complain for the past half an hour" "No, Ron, your balls for the tree, quick!" A very harry xmas to you all, please Read and review !


Hey Potterheads ! Just another story from me. I cannot even begin to express my gratitude at the response i've gotten from my other stories, so all I can say is thankyou so much. This is xmas special, due to the upcoming festivities, and of course, its Romione, you should know me by now :P

Year 5

There are a few minor words , so I've rated it T just in case.

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Queen Joe.

Wreck the halls

There was a scuffle and a scrape as Ron and Hermione unloaded the boxes of decorations in the Burrows living room. Ron, at the present moment, was trying, and failing to untangle a mountain of tinsel, and Hermione was balancing on a ladder reaching over to the six foot tree Mr. Weasley had brought in the day before.

"What the ruddy..."

He pulled and pulled at a particular horrid looking piece of it, only for it to become even more entwined. His ears became red as he frustrated pulled at the thing. Hermione watched him concentrate, smiling fondly, glad there was no one about to catch her looking, and something moved in her peripheral vision.

"Ron, your balls are rolling away"

"Not surprised, after listening to you complain for the past half an hour" he muttered pulling the tinsel as hard as he could in either direction. After decorating the stairway with various assortments of lights and enchanted mistletoe, Hermione had finally had enough after nearly breaking her neck on a flying Santa that had come loose out of the box. She huffed, and ignoring Ron's sniggers, suggested they progress to the front room.

"No, Ron, your balls for the tree! Quick before Crookshanks has them" she laughed.

Indeed, Ron turned and half a dozen decorative baubles were rolling their way across the wooden flooring, Crookshanks was sitting underneath the tree, his arse in the air, ready to pounce.

"Don't you dare, you little git" Ron muttered to the cat, as he collected them one by one. He looked up at the tree, to be given a view of Hermione's backside leaning over to reach near the top.

Her brow furrowed "Ron don't speak to my cat like that, it's you who's the git, who missed a step down the stairs and made a huge hole in the box? You're the reason the baubles are rolling away in the first place"

"I only missed a step because you grabbed onto the nearest thing when the flying Santa scared the shit out of you, which happened to be my jumper!"

"Yes, well, would you rather me fall and spent Christmas in St. Mungos?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then" she looked at him and smiled, proving her point. He grinned back goofily , having lost the argument , before catching himself and placing the decorations onto the nearest chair. He then reached into the next box and pulled out a snow globe. Ron, of course, didn't know what it was, and proceeded to enquire to Hermione.

"Hermione, what's this?"

"Oh, its another muggle thing, like tinsel, see? Doesn't do magic, well not our type of magic. It is rather beautiful when you shake it, look", she held out her hand for the object and Ron obliged, placing it in her palm. He tried to ignore the swooping sensation that occurred when their skin came into contact, and smiled as she shook the snow globe, small angelic flakes glistening within the tiny frame. Ron watched it in awe, presuming that it was something that his father must have purchased, being the muggle lover that he was.

"Huh" Ron mumbled. "How does it work?"

"Well, the globe, when produced, is filled with a special type of liquid that allowed the snow flakes to float around freely when shaken, and at the same time stops the flakes sticking to the bottom of the base. There are special chemicals in it to stop the liquid going murky and it keeps it clear, it's quite clever really, when you think about it , I mean..."

Ron watched as Hermione described the object. Well, now he'd never see a snow globe as simple again after hearing her talking about it, but he found that listening to her voice was soothing, and relaxing, even though he wasn't taking in a word she was saying. He sat down, watching her in awe. Unbeknownst to him, a smile had crept up on his face as she showed him the quirks of the object, the music that rang out when a dial was turned, reminding Ron of one of Ginny's old jewelry boxes. The music played, and eventually became quieter and quieter until there was silence in the room.

"... and then it winds back down, it really is quite clever what can be done without magic. Can you pass me those" she pointed at the decorations next to Ron. He handed a few to her and she proceeded to step back onto the ladder.

"I really love Christmas, favorite time of year really. Sitting by the fire, hot chocolate, the carols, the whole festive feeling-"

"The turkey!" Ron suggested

Hermione chuckled. Of course Ron's favorite would be the Christmas dinner. "Yes, that too. To be honest I am quite curious as to what a Weasley family Christmas will be like. I mean, the holidays at our house are generally quiet, just me, Mum and Dad, and sometimes my dreadful- I mean, challenging, Aunt Silvia. It's not that I don't love her like the rest of my family, believe me I do, she's just a bit close minded about magic, her age tends to be an excuse for anything she says to be honest".

"Sounds like her and my Aunt Muriel would get on like a house on fire". Hermione's heart did a sprint at the slightest mention of her and Ron's families ever interacting, in- laws sitting down for a quiet drink maybe...oh stop it!

"Yes, well, it's nice to be able to have a break and spend it with my friends for once, although I did wander when i first got here whether I was intruding-"

"Rubbish Hermione, Mum loves having you here, Ginny loves having a girl around, before you know it she'll be roping you into dress up and make- overs !"

"Ron, she's not 5- wait, dress up and makeovers ?" she turned to Ron with her eye brows raised and he sank back into his chair, his face as red as a tomato. "Have some experience with that do you Ron?"

"I- no-" Ron spluttered "I mean, it's what girls do-"

"I don't" she said indignantly, placing an angel on the far side on the tree. "I've always wondered how you and Ginny spent your free time when your siblings weren't around, I mean, you are the closest in age-

"Bloody hell, no, you can get that idea out of you head" his tone grew quieter" it _was_ only the once..."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, nearly loosing balance on the ladders; she placed her hand against the wall at the last second, sending Ron's heart into his throat. This only seemed to make her laugh even more, and as she placed one more item to the tree, said

"Oh, I would pay to see you in a dress!"

"I haven't really got the legs for it to be honest" Ron grinned, which made her laugh once more. His grin widened at the fact that it was _him_ who was having this effect on her.

Ron riffled through the boxes once more. There was a big W on the side of the box, and Ron thought nothing, presuming it was just another family box. He picked up a star and walked over to Hermione, trying desperately not to look at her shapely behind. He handed her the star, and she took it before shaking her head, and saying

"You do it, it's your tree Ron, the star's the best bit!"

"Nah, your alright, I've done it plenty of times, you have a turn"

"Ron, really, its your house, wouldn't your Mum want to-?"

Ron shrugged "She said to get it all done by the time she gets back Hermione. Besides, my Mum hates decorating, something always seems to go wrong, she says its too stressful".

She looked between him and the tree, and nodded.

"Sure?"

"Hermione, if you don't put the star on the bloody tree, it'll be a garden gnome going there instead, your choice" he smirked

She gasped "You're joking" she smacked his arm, a look of terror upon her face.

"Every few years, when Fred and George can get away with it, there's a very ugly looking angel on that tree"

"Ron that's horrible, how must those poor creatures feel!"

"Well then, spare them and put the star up!"

She sighed indignantly and placed the star on the tree. Finally, the main attraction was done. ""Well, that wasn't so bad. Don't know why your mom gets so stressed..."

"When we were little, and Ginny was just beginning to control her powers, she set the tree on fire, she was thinking about how much she wanted the lights to be bigger and brighter, and, well I suppose she got her wish" he said.

"Well that's once-

"Year before I started Hogwarts, Fred and George bewitched the toilet seat to start singing Christmas songs when someone sat down on it. Mum had the fright of her life, I can still remember the shouting now. It sang 'Voldy Got Runover by a Reindeer 'till the end of February"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but once more found herself in a fit of giggles.

"Well, I suppose that is what you would categories as a stressful Christmas".

"Yup, now, what shall we do about this tinsel?"

He held up the garland of tinsel that was thoroughly wrapped together like two coiled snakes.

"Isn't there anymore that we can use?"

"Nope, used it all on the stairs"

"Oh, well, one minute hold it out for me."

Ron held it at arm's length and Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket. Ron eyed the wand, jealous of where it had been seated seconds ago.

"One minute," she concentrated and flicked her wand. Both of them waited for a few seconds, and nothing happened, Ron tutted and looked at Hermione in a 'I told you so' sort of way.

"I know it wouldn't wor- aaahhh!"

The tinsel had begun to writhe, twist and turn in his hands.

"Very funny Ron, stop messing around, your clearly doing that" she smiled knowingly. She tapped her foot on the floor and walked back over to him, ready to reach into the box for more ornaments.

"No, Hermione, look!" He loosed his grip on the tinsel and it wound its way around his arm, the two pieces that had been twisted together, now separate and around Ron's biceps, something Hermione was trying not to take notice of at a time like this. Ron tried pulling it, but it only tightened its grip.

"Ron, I thought these were muggle decorations!"

"They were- they are!" Ron tugged at the bright green piece that was now half around his waist and half around his arm. However, this did not help matters, and as soon as this happened, it duplicated and he now had two green, and one purple tinsel wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh, great, now look what's happened".

"Okay, stop panicking, sit still"

"Sit still? It's easy for you to say you've not got a Christmas decorations working its way up your arse!" He reached behind and tugged at a piece. Hermione struggled not to laugh, as Ron was slowly becoming covered from head to toe in sparkly tinsel.

"Maybe we can put you on top of the tree, a right sight better than the gnome" she laughed. Ron wriggled about, nearly tripping over as the pieces worked its way around his body. He choked as a bright pink piece wound its way around his neck. Hermione stopped laughing and launched herself at Ron tugging at it, only to find it slinked its way across her arm too.

"Oh, no!" she laughed as it tickled her arms, winding its way up and up, duplicating as it went along. "Try not to move-" she laughed "Just let me get my wand-"

However as she tried to reach for her wand, the tinsel had wound its way around her right leg and her left arm, pulling her close like a puppet on a string.

hphphphphphp

"Honestly Ron, you could have checked with your mother if-"

"And said what Hermione? Excuse me Mum, but is the tinsel okay to use, it won't' try to _kill me_ as I decorate the bloody house will it?"

"Well, there's no need for that tone!"

"What tone, there was no _tone_!" he half yelled.

"That tone, right there, RONALD MOVE YOUR HAND!"

"What, oh, sorry, didn't mean- I can hardly- bloody hell Hermione, it wasn't on purpose, and besides, I don't think its Crookshanks that's on my left leg at the moment!"

"I can't help that- you idiot!"

"Trying to cop a feel were we, don't blame you-"

"I was not!" she yelled hotly.

"Oh no, course not".

"Besides, if I was trying to, as you so politely put it, cop a feel, then I'd have more class that to go feeling so close -" she stopped.

"Yes?" Ron grinned.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"So, you've thought about it then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Copping a feel?" he grinned

Hermione spluttered, her face growing hotter than ever before "I never said that, you're putting words into my mouth!" She turned, but Ron said

"You'll have more than words in your mouth if you keep moving, the tinsels creeping closer to my throat as we speak"

"Sorry, but as I was saying, it's not like it comes up in my mind on purpose, well since you've mentioned it, it's only natural that it's in my mind, and in such... close proximities.."

"If I knew my hand was, well," he gulped, knowingly perfectly well his hand had been on the place he had been staring at during Hermione's time on the ladder." I wouldn't, well, I'm sorry..." his face flushed, and he averted his eyes, scanning the room for anything that could get them out of this situation.

"I know Ron. You don't have to tell me. I trust you"

Ron's heart nearly burst at those words, and he turned towards her, which was probably not a wise idea, as he came face to face with- his face burnt just thinking about the awkwardness.

"Thanks Hermione". She smiled and huffed

"Well, I suppose, were going to die like this" Hermione said

Ron burst out laughing, harder than he had all day. Hermione's heart leapt as she realized it was her who was causing his happiness that she was bringing out the laughter in Ron.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out from the back door.

"Have you finished the tree, only we were hoping we could maybe take a trip to the back garden-"

"Fred! George! Don't you even think about it! If I find a gnome on my tree one more time I'll put you both in a tutu and levitate you up there myself"

They walked through to the front room, and all stopped dead at the sight that welcomed them. Ron and Hermione were face down on the floor, Hermione's right arm jammed in-between them and trapped near Ron's lower limbs. One of Ron's arms was twisted behind Hermione, Hermione's hair bigger than had ever been seen before from being flustered, and to top it off about 50 lots of tinsel wrapped tightly around them, making them look like victims wrapped up in a multicolored spiders web.

Ginny burst out laughing and leant on the chair for support before Mrs. and Mr. Weasley walked over and asked what had happened.

"The ladder nearly fell-"

"..Just finished the tree-"

"Baubles rolled away, bleedin' Crookshanks-"

".. and then it moved, wouldn't stop duplicating-"

"Nearly choked me to death!"

"Oh, Ronald don't exaggerate!"

"Hermione tried to help, but-

"We got stuck like this" they said harmoniously.

Molly covered her mouth, and Harry stood in the doorway grinning like a fool. It was a pretty funny sight, but then Molly turned around at Fred and George who were making their way slowly to the door. They gulped.

"Boys!" she barked. She turned and flicked her wand, and the tinsel fell loose, slowly coiling back in until there was now just two pieces, wound around each other like before.

"Mother dearest?" said Fred, putting on his most angelic smile.

"I have a funny feeling-" she stopped, her eye catching the box that the tinsel had come out of. "W ? What does this mean?" She looked at Ron who shrugged and said

"I thought it was just W for Weasley"

"Brains of the family this one" muttered Ginny, who shot her a filthy glare.

Silence erupted in the living room as Fred and George sweated under his mother glare, as she inspected the contents of the box.

"I do hope you've not been tampering with my decorations" she said to the twins.

"No Mum, of course not" George said

"There not your decorat-"Fred said before George elbowed him in the ribs.

Molly looked furious and Arthur chuckled before being silenced with one look from his wife. "Why are there Weasley Wizard Wheezes in my house? When I forbid anything of the sort?"

Fred and George backed away even more towards the door, looking terrified.

"In our defense, the whole point of the tinsel is that you put it on the tree before you put it into action"

Ron nodded, quite surprised, this was actually a good idea, a decorate yourself tree, before catching Hermione's stern glare. After all, prefects are known to uphold the rules.

"I don't give a ..." Fred and George made a run for it as Mrs. Weasley brandished her wand and made her way out of the room, following them up to the third floor.

hphphphphphp

"Well, you did want to see what a Weasley Christmas was like" Ron said as they sat near the fire later that night. "Although my neck still hurts" he rubbed it, a red mark left where the tinsel had gripped tightly.

He chuckled at Hermione, who replied "I've got some muggle cream upstairs in my bag, I know its not as good as the stuff your mom's got, but I suggest you don't bother her now, I think after finding all the products hidden in Fred and George's room, she won't be in the best of moods"

"No, I suppose not. Yeah, go on then, can't do any harm, I can't see the back of my neck though I won't know where to put it"

"Oh, well, I can apply it in the areas you can't see" she blushed, sipping her tea.

His face matched hers as he thought of Hermione's hands on him , applying cream, in the comfy sleepy sitting room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"The tinsel grabbed my arse pretty hard _to_" he grinned, feelings a pillow hit him pretty hard in the face. Hermione laughed.

"Nice try Ron"

hphphphphphp

**Review hit that button :D !**


End file.
